1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to barbecue grills and particularly to such grills carrying rotatable spits.
2. Relation to the Prior Art
It has been common in outdoor barbecues to position spits over a pit or bed or coals. These beds of coals are commonly laid directly on the ground or in metallic pans. The result is an inadequate and poorly controlled supply of combustion air as well as poor uniformity in the distribution of heat. The position of the spits normally directly over the burning material results in a rather limited space available for the spits. This results in exposure of the barbecue material to the maximum amount of smoke and flame produced.